Mistrz Figo
'Mistrz Figo '(z fr. La bande à Pipo)- szesnasty odcinek pierwszego sezonu i serialu. Opis Pan Lucjusz ogłasza koniec lekcji. Zatrzymuje, jednak, dzieci, aby zadać pracę domową. Mianowicie, każe dzieciom dobrać się w grupy i stworzyć układ pływania synchronicznego. Ricky, Ella i Anabel nie są z tego, przez co skorpeny zaczynają im docinać. Żółwik i Zalotka zaczynają "pojedynkować się na śmiech"; robią to tak głośno, że przypływa Albert i każe im być cicho. Po tym każdy odpływa w swoją stronę. Trójka przyjaciół nadal ma wątpliwości, ale Figo mówi, że on jest mistrzem pływania synchronicznego. Tymczasem skorpeny ćwiczą swój układ, ale Bąbel i Zgrywus ciągle się wywracają. Zalotka nie jest z tego kontenta i ciągle na nich krzyczy. Jej pomagierzy uważają, że ich rywale będą lepsi, ale przywódczyni skorpen wymyśla plan. Figo tworzy choreografię i pokazuje ją przyjaciołom. Bardzo denerwuje go, że zadają pytania odnośnie układu i próbują dołożyć własne pomysły. Ricky uważa, że zamiast odwróconej piramidy, na koniec powinni zrobić potrójne salto z obrotem i każe Figo, żeby go popchnął. Jego przyjaciel, jednak, nie reaguje i żółwik na niego wpada. "Pan choreograf" obraża się i odpływa. Zalotka widzi szansę, aby zgarnąć go do swojej paczki. Zaczyna mu strasznie pochlebiać i mówi, że ona, Zgrywus i Bąbel będą zaszczyceni, jeżeli zgodzi się z nimi trenować. Figo odrzuca propozycję i odpływa do przyjaciół. Przeprasza ich, że się obraził, ale zaraz znowu zaczyna się kłócić z Ricky'm i ponownie się obraża i odpływa, a żółwik dorzuca mu na odchodne, że go nie potrzebują. Figo przypływa do skorpen i mówi, że przyjmuje ich ofertę. Zalotka oświadcza, że akurat zrobili duży postęp, ale ryba-motyl prosi ją o pozwolenie wstąpienia w ich szeregi, aby pokazać Ricky'emu, że jest lepszym choreografem. Przywódczyni skorpen zgadza się, ale tylko dlatego, aby mu w tym pomóc. Ten z kolei zapewnia, że nie pożałują. Tymczasem Ricky mówi Elli i Anabel, że wcale nie potrzebują Figo. Jednakże dziewczynki wstawiają się za tamtym. Żółwik, widząc, że nie ma rady, zgadza się go przeprosić. Cała trójka szuka Figo, ale nie znajdują go. Nagle zauważają, jak ten trenuje ze skorpenami, które udają, że są zmęczone. Ricky podpływa do kumpla i przeprasza do za swoją apodyktyczność, po czym prosi, aby nauczył ich swojego układu. Figo nie zamierza wracać, gdyż woli pływać z "prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi". Po tym, gdy razem ze skorpenami ćwiczy układ, krzyczy Zalotkę, że wykonuje manewry zbyt wolno. Ta prosi o przerwę, ale "mistrz" jest nieustępliwy i mówi, że zrobią przerwę, jak układ wyjdzie idealnie, po czym każe im wziąć się do pracy. Tymczasem trójka przyjaciół zauważa, że Figo zaczął upodabniać się do skorpen. Ricky twierdzi, że trzeba go porwać i "odskorpenować", a Anabel deklaruje, że może w tym pomóc jej hipnoza. W tym samym czasie, Zalotka, Zgrywus i Bąbel robią dość duży postęp, gdy okazuje się, że nie znają pozycji różowego flaminga, "mistrz" idzie poszukać natchnienia. Wtedy też porywają go przyjaciele i zabierają na plac zabaw. Tymczasem Zgrywus i Bąbel spierają się, który ruch w układzie jest pierwszy, ten w przód czy ten w tył. Oboje odpływają, aby poszukać Figo i zapytać go o to, a Zalotka cieszy się chwilą ciszy i spokoju. Nie trwa to długo, gdyż jej powiernicy przypływają i informują o nagłym zniknięciu "mistrza". Tymczasem Ricky, Ella i Anabel używają hipnozy i wmawiają Figo, że są jego przyjaciółmi. Wtem przypływają skorpeny i każą im oddać ich choreografa. Rybie-motyl pochlebia, że jest rozchwytywany, w przypływie próżności żąda, aby zespół, do którego dołączy, mianował go także szefem. Ricky nie zamierza oddać mu swojego stanowiska, natomiast Zalotka zgadza się na warunki Figo. Wedle umowy, choreograf dołącza do skorpen. Ella wtrąca, że przecież bez niego nie mają szans i sarkastycznie dziękuje Ricky'emu. Tymczasem zespół Figo trenuje układ, gdy całość wychodzi idealnie, chwali swoje "skorpeniki". Zalotka jest zła, że on ciągle ich tak nazywa, ale po jego minie widać, że nie ma nic do gadania. Po tym Figo każe im iść spać i odpływa. Przywódczyni skorpen zaczyna go przedrzeźniać i mówi, że nie wykona rozkazu. Zgrywus ostrzega ją, że "szef" nie będzie zadowolony, ale ta pyta czy ma mu przypomnieć, że to ona nadal jest liderką. Nagle Figo opamiętuje się, że nie powiedział podwładnym o pozycji różowego flaminga i wraca się. Wtedy też słyszy, jak Zalotka mówi, że, gdy tylko pokonają "skorupki", wyrzucą Figo z paczki, a potem zemszczą się na nim za te wszystkie upokorzenia. Ryba-motyl przyznaje przed samym sobą, że dał się oszukać, po czym płynie po kryjomu na plac zabaw, by sprawdzić postęp swoich przyjaciół, chce do nich podpłynąć, ale rezugnuje z pomysłu. Następnego dnia Pan Lucjusz ogłasza rozpoczęcie pokazu układów synchronicznych, które dzieci przygotowały same i w grupach. Za kulisami Ricky martwi się, że to będzie niezłe upokorzenie, zaś Zalotka cieszy się, że już prawie czuje słodki smak zwycięstwa, a Figo każe jej milczeć, gdyż nie udzielił jej głosu. Pierwsze wychodzą skorpeny, początek wygląda obiecująco, ale "mistrz" specjalnie niszczy występ. Liderka skorpen domyśla się, że zrobił to celowo, a ten argumentuje, że w końcu i ją ktoś oszukał, po czym ta się obraża. Pan Lucjusz upomina, że mogli włożyć w to więcej wysiłku. Ricky pociesza przyjaciółki, że mają szansę, by wypaść mniej tragicznie, choć, gdy wypływają na scenę, nie idzie im zbyt dobrze. Nagle Figo wypływa i pomaga kumplowi zrobić salto. Pan Lucjusz dziękuje im za wspaniały przykład współpracy. Ryba-motyl przyznaje, że zakończenie żółwika było lepsze, a ten odpowiada, że bez niego by tego nie zrobił, po czym przybijają płetwę. Zalotka burzy się, że wypadli, jak banda ostatnich gamoni, po czym zastanawia się, gdzie są "te dwa patałachy". Tymczasem Zgrywus i Bąbel tańczą balet. Galeria Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 1